Typical toothbrush sterilization containers allow sterilization of toothbrushes by contacting the bristle portion of the toothbrush with a sterilization agent or with the fumes emanating from a volatile sterilization agent, such as an antiseptic.
Toothbrush sterilization containers are generally known in the art. One type of toothbrush sterilization container includes a brush holder connected by a recess to a well. The well is designed to accommodate a bottle containing a liquid sterilization agent. The sterilizing liquid flows from the bottle through the recess to the toothbrush sterilization chamber, where the liquid is maintained at a constant level. The supply of sterilizing liquid in the brush holder is thereby automatically replenished from the supply in the bottle as it is used.
Another type of toothbrush sterilization container provides separate compartments for receiving toothbrushes and a sterilization liquid. The compartments are separated by a partition forming a false bottom. Fumes from the sterilizing or desiccating agent are allowed to contact the toothbrushes by means of openings in the false bottom. A hinge lid covers the receptacle as a dust barrier.
Another antiseptic toothbrush container which is disclosed in the prior art, has a partition dividing it into two compartments. The rear compartment receives a sterilization agent and the front compartment receives toothbrushes. The wall between the rear compartment and the front compartment has ports which allow sterilizing fumes to pass to the brushes.
Yet another type of toothbrush sterilization container includes a sterilization chamber containing a sterilization agent, into which a toothbrush may be dipped, and a ventilating chamber in which the bristle portion of the brush may dry. The toothbrush sterilization container is provided with a holder which may be supported on a wall.
A toothbrush holder with a mounting means is also disclosed in the prior art. The mounting means consists of a rectangular plate secured to a wall by conventional methods such as by glue or adhesives. Cutouts in the plate form tongues which provide means for receiving and supporting the housing of the toothbrush holder by a beam and a web which rest on the tongues.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages inherent in the prior art by providing a toothbrush sterilization container that is both durable and easy to manufacture. The container lid has been designed to inhibit evaporation or contamination of the sterilizing agent while providing ready access to toothbrushes and facilitating cleaning of the container. The container includes individual compartments to aid in preventing direct contact between individual toothbrushes. The divider panels which separate each individual compartment are angled and tapered at the top to facilitate removal of toothbrushes. The divider panels are designed such that a person can slip a finger or other object behind the end of a toothbrush in an individual compartment to tip the toothbrush forward and, thereby aid in removal of the toothbrush from the compartment. The container has a shelf for holding a tube of toothpaste in convenient proximity to the toothbrushes.
The mounting bracket allows the container to be mounted to a generally flat surface, such as a wall. A sterilization agent can be conveniently added to the interior portion of the container through a closable access opening while the container is mounted on the mounting bracket. The container may be easily removed from the bracket by sliding the container upward, away from the bracket. The mounting bracket itself may be attached to the wall by such means as adhesives or fasteners. Adhesives may be used, for example, in situations where it is desirable to not penetrate the surface of the wall. Fasteners may be used for more permanent mounting of the bracket to the wall, or as additional means for securing the mounting bracket to the wall.